Captain Falcon
FALCON PUNCH!! Douglas Jay Falcon, better known simply as Captain Falcon, is the protagonist of the F-Zero series and a wrestler in VGCW. In the F-Zero ''series Captain Falcon pilots the G-Diffusion racing craft ''Blue Falcon in the F-Zero racing league, where he has experienced much success and made many enemies. He's also made a name for himself by shouting out his name whenever he does something, like punching and kicking and apologizing. He also has an insatiable desire to see everyone's moves, and/or their boobs. He moonlights as a bounty hunter. A confirmed Roman Catholic, Captain Falcon spends his free time racing in the F-Zero Grand Prix, eating beef jerky, and studying the Penteteuch. Falcon has also made several appearances in the Smash Bros franchise and became an instant favorite with players for his famous shout "FALCON PUNCH" when combating other Nintendo mascots and guests. In VGCW Although frequently an impressive fighter, Captain Falcon struggled to find success in VGCW early on, winning some matches, losing some and never quite managing to capitalize on his opportunities. Early career highlights include Falcon Kicking Proto Man off of the Hell in a Cell (but still losing the match), beating Guile in a matter of minutes without taking a hit, beating an extremely persistent Shawn Michaels to give VGCW a 3-2 lead in the series against WWE and being the first victim of a backstage beatdown courtesy of Mr. L after the mysterious masked man went berserk. He also came within photo finish distance of a Casual Championship title match, being the runner-up in the 2013-02-18 six-man Battle Royal won by Ash. Rivalry with Proto Man On 2013-03-07, Captain Falcon faced a familiar opponent, Proto Man, in a Last Man Standing match. Although Proto had defeated him in their last encounter and had gone on to become champion, Falcon was not intimidated by the robot; Proto's latest appearance at the time was in the previous broadcast's Royal Rumble where he very nearly broke a record by being eliminated in 19 seconds. In addition, Falcon was well aware of the rumors about Proto Man using E-Tanks... but he hadn't taken into account that Proto Man was one of the most unpredictable opponents a wrestler can face. The two battled a short while before stopping to engage in a sudden, intense staredown. Proto Man proved to be the first to blink when Falcon used a Falcon Kick on him, but Proto Man quickly recovered and landed a finisher (though not a Glitch Bomb) out of seemingly nowhere to put Falcon down for the ten count, a bare few minutes after the match had started. After a little more than two months of absence, Falcon returned to the ring to face Proto Man once again, hoping to even the score now that the secret of the Glitch Bomb was unveiled and the move was no longer in Proto Man's arsenal. Falcon dominated Proto Man early in the match with a barrage of punches and kicks, but soon Proto Man began to gain the advantage. Falcon continued to lose momentum as the match wore on, as Proto Man countered more and more of his offense, even reversing Falcon's attempt to put him through Table-san. Proto Man also delivered the ultimate humiliation to Falcon by stealing his new Falcon Punch finisher before Falcon himself could use it during the match. Falcon managed to pull off a comeback towards the end of the match, but poor positioning triggered a new, unexpected type of glitch, causing Falcon to miss wildly and interrupt the sequence. Proto Man quickly took advantage of the flabbergasted Falcon, kicking out of Falcon's pin attempt before executing two finishers in a row to finish off the racer. Falcon once again failed to get payback over the robot master, suffering his third loss in their incredibly one-sided feud. To the Finish Line Deciding to leave well enough alone, Falcon would take part in a Falls Count Anywhere Match on 2013-05-15 to become number one contender for the Casual Championship. The good news? It wasn't against Proto Man. The bad news? It was against the king of the midcard, Scorpion. It was generally assumed he was there as cannon fodder, as the crowd by and large thought the match was Scorpion's to lose, believing he had the best chance to end Red's championship reign. Captain Falcon was not about to lay down for Scorpion, however, as they waged war both in and out of the ring, at one point spearing Scorpion through a barricade. The match would go on with Scorpion trying to mount a comeback, but Falcon hit his trademark Falcon Punch to secure the victory. Falcon Vs. Red: Rumble in the Big Blue On 2013-05-23, Falcon went into his match with Red with only one thing on his mind: To send a message. Falcon completely dominated the match, delivering Falcon Punch after Falcon Punch. He bloodied the champion, and while many assumed this would cause Red to enter his "blood red" comeback phase, Falcon denied it and continued his gruesome beatdown on the 10 year old. The only offense the trainer managed to get in was a single giga impact DDT, but the damage from the move was simply brushed off. Completely disregarding any potential pinfalls, Falcon ignored the title he was fighting for and instead opted to spear Red through the barricade. He entered and re-exited the ring, resetting the count and eventually winning the match by count-out after an astonishing 17 seconds, with Red's body still laying motionless in the corner. The crowd thought he was a fool for throwing away his chance at the Casual Championship, but he accomplished his mission in proving he was a fierce competitor. During the next stream, Falcon revealed that he had talked to Dracula, and the the Main Event of the night would be a Non-Title rematch against Red, with Falcon becoming the #1 Casual Contender if he wins again. However, to avoid a repeat of the first match, there would be "No Countouts, no weapons, no title, no excuses, Final Destination!", and then challenged Red to show him his moves, 'Boy'. The match would follow a similar pattern, falcon punch after falcon punch after punch, even spearing him through the barricade again, and got the pin. Falcon now had another shot at Red's Casual Title, and with his recent performances, Falcon represented the biggest threat Red has ever had as Casual Champion. Would Falcon be the one who end Red's record-breaking reign as champion? Non-Royal Rumble Record Images Falconkick.gif falconcrunchhp0.gif FalconPunch.gif|Captain Falcon delivers his Falcon Punch Finisher FalconPunches.gif.gif|Falcon VS Red Match Summary falconmessage.jpg falconthez.jpg